politicraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Constitution of the Republic of Sophia
'Constitution' =Clause 1 – Establishing the Constitution of the Republic of Sophia = We the People of these lands, for security, posterity, and the continual blessing of individual liberty, establish this Constitution for The Republic of Sophia ='Chapter I '– The Government= Part I – The Executive S1: The executive shall be composed of one to three citizens elected by the founding fathers. S2: A President is nominated from the citizens by unanimous agreement of The Cabinet. S3: The President has the power to strike down any agreement made by the cabinet upon a majority referendum by the citizens. S4: The cabinet may make any laws it deems fit for the Republic of Sophia, subject to approval by the Legislature. S5: The executive has the right to declare and/or cease war and/or form alliances with all factions foreign and domestic. S6: If any person is accused of removing and/or causing harm to any individual of the faction or item owned by a member the faction, a trial by majority vote of all available persons in the executive body will occur to determine a punishment or lack of. S7: If a member of the governing body is suspected of a crime then his/her vote will not be counted. In the case of false accusation the punishment will be ejection from the faction. Part II – The Legislature S8: The Legislature is comprised of at least one person S9: The Legislature may vote to pass any laws for the functioning of the Republic of Sophia Part III – The Judiciary S10: The judiciary is appointed by the executive S11: The Judiciary’s term of office is determined by the executive S12: The judiciary may interpret the criminal punishments, or settlements between the citizens of the Republic of Sophia, in reference to the law prescribed by The Executive. ='Chapter II '– Civil Rights and Responsibilities = S13: New members will be permitted entry based on their willingness to cooperate with the people along with their ability to follow orders when given by the governing body. S14: All citizens must carry out their assigned work by the governing cabinet, and in return share in all wealth produced. S15: All people are entitled to privacy within a reasonably sized dwelling. S16: All people are entitled to be a sole owner of one mine, all mines created after are owned by the people unless the creator wishes to switch claim unto it and remove his/her claim from the previous owned mine. S17: All people have freedom of political speech and freedom of movement. S18: All citizens must be at all times ready for war with enemies both foreign and domestic. S19: All citizens have the right to produce and carry all forms of arms and armour. S20: All citizens must at all times maintain an armoury fit for war. S21: All citizens must obey all commands by the governing cabinet at a time of war, when such a time is declared by the cabinet. ='Chapter III '– Finance and Trade= S22: All crops or forms of food produced by a person must be available to others in dire need. S23: All people will have unlimited access to one large chest within a secure designated area. S24: The placement of TNT which has the ability to cause harm to any person and/or item owned by the faction will be ejected from the faction. S25: All mass landscaping projects must be approved by one member of the governing body. Signed, admiralbubbles Dr Dazan Fuzzizrekt 'The Legislation'Edit Legislations are continually updated by the Legislature of The Republic of Sophia and approved by the president. The maintenance and execution of The Legislation is the responsibility of the judiciary and ultimately each citizen of the Republic. Current Legislations: *A citizen shall not carry more than 20 hunger bars of food at one time. This is void if a long journey is to be taken. A long journey is defined as a trip of more than 500 coordinates in x or z. *The building of new structures greater than 5*5 in area must be approved by a member of the executive, judiciatry, or legislature. *50% of material gathered should be contributed to the communal chests in the correct organisation. All materials in the communal chests are free to be used by all in need. *All citizens must produce their own arms and armours. These arms and armours are off limits to all except for the sole owner. Communal weapons should only be a last alternative in a time of dire strife.